One way that web and mobile site users interact with applications and information is through the use of widgets/gadgets. Unfortunately, interaction with a widget or gadget is typically limited to the display of information, and the ability to remove the widget, or to minimize it within the space allocated to it on the page. When the widget is minimized, a blank area is typically presented to the user. Further, fully functional interactivity with the widget, such as clicking a hyperlink contained in the widget, causes a new page to be launched and the user taken to the new page. Since users are not allowed to fully operate the widget application within the original UI, they lose navigation speeds by waiting for new pages to open and also by having to navigate back and forth between the pages. Users also lose access to related information afforded by staying on the same site page. Additional bandwidth is consumed by the user by having to operate via multiple pages, which can slow their experience and possibly cost them more money. In addition, at the time a user navigates away from the initial page, the site operator loses a user, and with it the potential for positive traffic flow, search engine relevance, and advertising revenue, etc.